The invention relates to an activation device for a path and time dependent motion of a thread cutting and stitching unit and the like.
When sewing, and particularly when embroidering with household sewing machines, a frequent ending of a seam and a new start of a seam or an embroidering pattern becomes necessary based on the design pattern. Here, it is important that on the one hand the ending of a seam and the cutting of the thread and the position of the ends of the cut-off threads is performed optimally and that during the start of sewing or embroidering a new stitching the first stitches also occur with a solid knot. One potential method to create this condition is described in the Swiss patent application No. 00339/11. In order to allow performing the processing steps shown here securely with regards to path and time high requirements are set to the actuator elements of the thread cutting and lead-in stitching device. In addition to cutting the thread and lead-in sewing or embroidering, other functions are also switched on in household sewing machines, when applicable, which must include actuator elements driven by the primary shaft with a path and time-dependent progression.